


[Podfic] Dream a Little Dream

by Emyn Nant Nefydd (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/Emyn%20Nant%20Nefydd
Summary: A case of apparent suicide prompts Hastings to consider his relationship with Poirot.





	[Podfic] Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490507) by Lanu Tavol. 



> I cannot tell you how much i love this fic. It's such a lovely little gem, and is so emotionally charged. I love seeing how vulnerable Poirot is, and how patient Hastings is!

**Title:** Dream a Little Dream

 **Author:** Lanu Tavol

 **Reader:** Emyn Nant Nefydd

 **Rough Length:** 1 hour 17 mins

 **Format:** MP3 or OGG

Download [Chapter 1 (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oD-LzHZzk278wdHs1cT4cSGtZLFbjnQ3)or [Chapter 1 (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YBRMWPROlnSLySqqVKr0JMFNQ_MnbldT).

Download [Chapter 2 (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-sAO6StISEG6lRkKfyUF8kEFqWbdjp0I) or [Chapter 2 (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tH7y45Gs54tTN6cO058MT1LhRXHYuQZ0).

Download [Chapter 3 (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1npSU-KfddqfwYD2IZeEABXxBjPrhmYnx) or [Chapter 3 (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lxcmyZbVKkDFn6djUK6zFgIWVKNn4t0q).

Download [Chapter 4 (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZsipC4jrhZYoTmbqvT_7-C5IgidHjdl1) or [Chapter 4 (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DvR9An_3jK291WhEGDrIuy-O2NAZi6lN).

 

Download the [one-file version (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1i0sOydPTWTdtwLqZa5cXE0IV4-cUnzF8) or [one-file version (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WD8V4xLnS2fSqaMapetkeFYM2xiI8Pq-). (includes chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4)


End file.
